Disadvantages of conventional CD storage racks have been well documented in previous patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,089 of Kim, 5,172,817 of Gross, 5,052,564 of Zuzack, 4,951,826 of Tompkins, 4,940,147 of Hunt, and 4,919,287 of Haskett et al. Conventional storage racks store CDJB's in a manner that allows only the title edges to be viewed. Searching through a stack of CDJB edge-titles for a particular CD requires much analytical effort by the owner, a task that is generally unenjoyable. Further, the owner usually performs the edge-title search while uncomfortably hunched or crouched over the conventional storage rack. Ideally, the owner wants to be able to survey the front face cover art of his CD collection while reclined in his favorite chair. In this way, he can make a musical selection based on his emotional response to the casual surveying process.
Additionally, many music fans are kids and young adults who have no budget for fine art to hang on their walls. CDJB cover art provides copies of high quality, expensive artistic expression that deserve to be displayed. Yet, many CD owners have few options except to stack their CDJB's in a conventional rack and leave their walls barren. With CD wall frames, young adults living in small rooms or apartments can happily fill their walls with CD's while also preserving valuable floor space previously consumed by conventional CD storage racks.
The previous patents mentioned herein use a variety of retention devices to retain or confine the CDJB's in their display positions. Hook and loop fasteners, springs, latches, grooves, and kick bars are each employed for retention purposes. Unfortunately, these retention devices add complexity and expense to their respective manufactures, and they increase the time and difficulty experienced when trying to rearrange CDJB's already on display. Both the higher cost and the hassles of reduced accessibility combine to lower the appeal of these storage devices to the consumer.
The present invention has several advantages over the previous patents mentioned herein. The present invention has no back panel, no hook-and-loop fasteners, and no latch mechanisms. These components are eliminated in favor of cost-reduction, minimum material usage, and improved function. Material usage is minimized to reduce weight, the cost of manufacture, and the cost of shipping. To improve function, retention devices are designed out so that the CDJB's may rest securely yet unconstrained on the CD wall frame. This reduced contact between the CDJB's and the CD wall frame improves the CD wall frame's ease-of-use. The owner may now quickly and effortlessly retrieve, replace, and rearrange the CDJB's on the CD wall frame. Further, the CDJB's need not be altered with glued-on fasteners and are not scratched or damaged using the present invention.
There is therefore a need for an esthetically appealing, lightweight, inexpensive CD wall frame that allows the CD owner to display CDJB cover art, allows the owner to choose a CD emotionally from viewing his CDJB cover art, and allows the owner to feel that choosing a CD is a fun experience instead of an eye-straining search through CDJB edge-titles.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a CD storage rack that allows CDJB cover art to be displayed in full view, allows the owner to locate a CD by viewing its front face cover art, and allows the owner to choose a CD by surveying the cover art of his collection while reclined in his favorite chair.
Additional objects are to provide a CD storage rack that provides economical CD storage, eliminates the use of floor space for CD storage, eliminates the requirement to read CDJB title edges when selecting a CD, eliminates scratches that commonly occur on CDJB's while using other storage methods, eliminates the requirement for a retention device and a back panel, and allows CDJB's to be quickly and effortlessly removed and rearranged without first releasing a latch, fastener, or other retention device.